User talk:The Pope
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Luffy and Charloss.gif page. Watermarked The image of the Luffy punching Carlos animation is watermarked. Sorry, but unless you own the image, you can't have it here. One-Winged Hawk 17:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks For the help in Talk:Monkey_D._Garp, I thought I say it here because there it would be a bit too off-topic there. But you are right about it, well... it was a nice idea in my head, to bad it has to stay in my head. Kraken 04:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Shichibukai Vs Warlords of the sea I don't know if you intended to revert the other stuff AND Shichibukai into "Warlord" but you did just that. I can't speak for the other stuff but please don't revert Shichibukai back into Warlord, see Japanese Vs English names for more details. One-Winged Hawk 18:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. Whoops, I didn't mean to do that. I don't even know how in the hell that happened. Sorry.Buh6173 19:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The Paper of Life Any particular reason you think it's Biblicard and not Vivre Card? Given that it's known as the Paper of Life and "Vivre" means 'life', please read & respond to the talk page. :Kaizoku-Hime 05:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Until Oda himself gives proper Romanization, then it's debatable. One bit of evidence that leans on "Biblicard" is that it may be a reference to the Black Spot from Treasure Island, which were made from sheets of paper ripped from the Bible. Though vivre meaning life also has meaning. Like I said, until Oda flat-out gives the proper spelling, it's just as debatable as Juracule/Dracule.Buh6173 06:08, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :That's understandable. Then you're gonna have to revert all of changing "Biblicard" to 'Vivre Card' in just about every page it was mentioned. ::Kaizoku-Hime 06:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::Done.Buh6173 06:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) B and V are near enough interchangable ('Vivi' was 'Bibi' in early translations), same as L and R. For now, theres no indication which Oda is using. I think its going to be one of those things Oda never reveals. One-Winged Hawk 06:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Shadows To create shadows you need light. Darkness does not mean there are more shadows. In fact, there are less shadows in the dark then the day. This is something I always cribed about the show "Skeleton Warriors" as at one point this guy who could travel through shadows was told by the villian of the show "Its a shame its a nice bright sunny day, theres no shadows for you to pop into". The lack of shadows in the daylight has nothing to do with brightness, but rather position of the sun in the sky in fact, since shadows change their length over the course of the day and year, with winter producing the longest shadows due to the lowness of the sun. One-Winged Hawk 21:07, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Brook history division Can we please talk it out in his talk page before continuing the edit war.Mugiwara Franky 14:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Will you please talk it out in Brook's talk page before reverting the headings or anything else. I have locked the page because of the edit war.Mugiwara Franky 15:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I already have.Buh6173 15:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well please continue there so that we can resolve this.Mugiwara Franky 15:03, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Extending problem to other pages Can you please not extend one problem to other pages when the one in the first page isn't resolved yet. The problem in Brook's page is one thing but the problem in Luffy's page is another thing.Mugiwara Franky 15:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Are you having a hard time editing Luffy's page without divisions to aid you? The page is too much for one editor to fix in one go and editing sections with a lot of paragraphs eats up alot of your time.Mugiwara Franky 16:06, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::No, not really. :::So are you done editing or are you still working? The progress for the Thriller Bark part you did so far maybe good but its no different than what it was before in the overall article. I need to know if you are planning to do the whole page cause its abit of a pain in the waiting department.Mugiwara Franky 16:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you want to help summarize it, be my guest. All I did was clip out parts that didn't have to do with Luffy; what also needs to be done is for it to be summed up better and not explained in explicit detail. :::::If any more summarizing is gonna be done, some proper divisions are gonna be needed. Some people can't work or navigate between large texts in certain sections. The Arabasta section for example, because of it being one single section, if something happens all the work will be gone.Mugiwara Franky 16:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What, you're saying they should be divided, edited, then combined again? Yes, for easy editing and navigating. Not everyone can easily edit a super huge section like the Impel Down section and any other section that's gonna be created in the future. Seriously, do you honestly think that this style of division is any better than the one before. Sure, you've split the section of Gaimon away from Kuro but you only created a extremely small section. The rest are extremely large sections that aren't easy to go to from the top.Mugiwara Franky 16:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :If you want to summarize them, then be my guest and divide it until you're done. If not, though, then leave it as it is.Buh6173 16:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I and anyone else can summarize them if given the time. We however can't do it all in one go and we certainly can't do it without divisions to lessen the workload per edit.Mugiwara Franky 16:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Fine. How about this. Go ahead and divide them back up. In a week's time, I'm going to put them back to one section per arc. That should be enough time to sort it out.Buh6173 16:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::It can't work that way Buh. One week is not enough to fix large arcs like Skypiea. Even then if you give just one section for each arc, there will arcs with ridiculous amount of paragraphs and arcs with just few paragraphs. It will not be symmetrically clean and still hard to navigate and edit for others. I myself am having a hard time trying to locate the parts that need fixing.Mugiwara Franky 16:51, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've been able to edit and write full sections in one sitting. A week is more than enough time.Buh6173 16:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) You maybe able to do it but not everyone can do it. Also, not everyone's computer can handle it. There's also many variables that are needed. *Reference *Verification *Choosing which situations need to be mentioned or not *Finding the right images *Making sure there's enough spacing per paragraph There's also other things that can make one incapable of doing large sections. *School *Sleep *Food *Homework Mugiwara Franky 16:58, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Listen, you maybe be able to navigate and edit large sections but not everyone can do it. I maybe the only one saying this but you really can't have one arc=one section. You can't easily navigate from the top. You can't last long in editing. You just can't do it that way.Mugiwara Franky 17:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Title Edit wars with Swg66 and others Please do not cause edit wars such as what tittle should be used or whether or not a certain amount of images should be used in a section. For the Edit wars with Swgg66: While your choice of a title for the current events for Luffy's current team is abit dramatic if not decorative, the heading of current events is still slightly acceptable. Considering that a better title will be needed after that part of the story, current events is kinda more appropriate until proper titles for each character's participation in the war can be made. The heading of Current Events can also help readers easily identify which section is about what's happening currently. For the images: While they are nice, they give some problems which amounts to image overload in some articles. #The placement of the images seems more decorative than informative #The placement of some of the images is displacing the code for the rest of the page #The sizes picked for the images are a bit too big #The images being picked are of events too close to one another. An example is a picture of Luffy's escapee gang and a picture of Luffy and Whitebeard. Both are epic pictures, however one might have to be chosen if they are to match the text. #While more text from the next chapter might allow for more pictures, they will however be problems. One is that there might be other epic images in the next chapter and two is that the text that will be added will not correspond correctly to the images. Mugiwara Franky 12:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Mass Edit Wars Due to what apparently is several mass edit wars between yourself and others, I have decided to lock several pages in which you have been involved in. This lock will only last for a week but I suggest that you talk things out with the rest of the community so that all of us can work peacefully together. If not, the consequences would much more severe than simple locks.Mugiwara Franky 16:10, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :The only problems have been the Luffy page and Kizaru. With the image of him arriving, like I stated before (but which Tipota has apparently decided to ignore), what makes the scene important is the insane way that he rides down on a cannonball, not just that "he's there". As far as the Luffy page goes, those images are all significant, and as you've seen with the text from the latest chapter added, the images do not mess up the layout of the page. Buh6173 17:03, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::For the Kizaru pic, I don't think you've made it clear to Tipota to what you want to show. At the very least, there doesn't seem to be a discussion between yourselves. ::For the Luffy thing, the pics with their size are still overloading. In an encyclopedia or any form of written form of information, text should be supported by images, not the other way around. True, this is a wikia and it can be more versatile than a ordinary encyclopedia, however there is a point when some editing is just being decorative or uninformative. The images are significant indeed, however not every epic image that pops up can easily fit. Images help text, not overshadow them. ::From what is happening also, there seems to be more than just Luffy and Kizaru that is involved. From what I gather, there are 5 edit wars. Most involve you and Tipota. Though Tipota is just to blame as you, however from what is happening, and what has been happening recently involving you and others including myself, I believe some discussion between you and the community is much needed.Mugiwara Franky 17:29, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I explained to Tipota on many occasions why it should be the animated GIF, but he wouldn't listen. And again, those images are very significant; think to, say, the Thriller Bark Arc, where there's a whole ton of images, but they're not incredibly significant. Why that flies and the important ones like him arriving in Marineford are left out. As far as the other edit wars go, they were mostly for stupid things, like keeping both of the images with Jinbei in them and both of the images of Mr. 3 fighting Magellan, even when they were on opposite sides of text and not obstructing anything. Buh6173 18:26, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::From your edits, you're not even trying to talk to Tipota directly about the matter. For the Luffy pics and the others, it's not they're significant, its just they're overloading space with their size and placement. Some examples are the Jinbei and Mr. 3 pics. While they do not necessarily obstruct the text, they are being given more space than the corresponding text. The text is being the background for the images rather than the images helping illustrate what is being stated in the text.Mugiwara Franky 18:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::I guess the image of Gigant Stamp could be removed, since that's more about Luffy than it is Mr. 3, but both of the Jinbei ones still belong there. Again, if there's enough text, then the images won't just be "in the background".Buh6173 18:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::That however is the problem. Images are intended to help support the text. They are the background to the text, not the other way round. In certain cases, especially history sections, text should be the prevalent factor in order to explain history. Only when there is ample space can there be images. ::A good encyclopedia can be one with little to no images as long as it provides good information. A bad one however is one that has only images and nothing to explain them.Mugiwara Franky 19:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, in the cases of less major characters, they're pretty much the only images on the page.Buh6173 19:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::For the less major characters, the rules kinda apply to them as well. If the space being occupied can't allow for alot of images, then its best not to overload the space no matter how significant or epic an image maybe.Mugiwara Franky 19:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm saying that they do allow for plenty of images, since there's hardly any in there in the first place. Buh6173 19:38, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If there is space in a particular section of an article that allows for alot of images then that section can have alot of images. ::::::If an article has little to no images that doesn't mean that one section of the article should be overloaded with too many images to compensate for the lack of images.Mugiwara Franky 19:58, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, either way, Luffy was fine, and the other pages kept the two images balanced on both sides, so there wasn't an overload.Buh6173 20:10, September 25, 2009 (UTC) For some like Jinbei's, it's more on size. Setting an image's size too big in some places, creates just as much overload. For others like Mr. 2's, the images were somewhat being repetitive. Placing an image of one situation and placing another image of the same situation only with a different shot is somewhat being repetitive.Mugiwara Franky 20:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Mr. 2. I suppose could get the same treatment as Mr. 3; get rid of the image that is less informative. And Jinbei's weren't that large at all; if I recall, they were only about 250 px, max, which given text in between and no other images around it, is nothing. Buh6173 01:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) That Quote Its about Justice, Doflamingo's view of what Justice is. It there belong here. While its true he said it, theres little need to write every memoriable quote on a page. Doflamingo is full of great quotes, and its best to write only a few. Quotes are great, but theres a thing called "over-quote", if your doing that you can hardly say your writing things down in your own words anymore. We're not here to copy script word for word, the quotes are just points of intereast that support a piece of text. I have a simulair crib with the CP9 techniques page, as theres more quotes then any page needs there as it is. One-Winged Hawk 08:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Also, call me "son" again and you'll get e-slapped hard; please note my user page. >_< One-Winged Hawk 08:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :It's a term of phrase. And three quotes isn't "overrquoting". Buh6173 15:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Not really going to argue whether the quite should be there or not, however I'm really starting to see a pattern of recent edit wars with you Buh and others. True, they don't seem too violent however I suggest you not to frequently do them as it impedes the development of the articles and the wikia as a whole.Mugiwara Franky 17:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Continuing Edit war Please stop edit warring with Tipota and talk with each other directly. You two have some serious issues with one another that I have to say is disrupting the wikia as a whole. Leaving messages in either edit summaries or article talk pages are not enough. You both have to talk to each other directly.Mugiwara Franky 15:06, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Why is doing it in the talk pages not enough? Different pages have different issues, and talking about edits in general on each other's talk pages won't solve that. Buh6173 15:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :It is not enough when too many things are involved. If you simply just talk things one at a time, it will be hard to keep track of everything since you're jumping around the place. To simplify things and make your points known, you will have to address each other in your respective talk pages. :The recent edit wars are slowly becoming big. Some serious discussion between users will have to take place.Mugiwara Franky 15:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) You(Buh7173) ask me to stop edit wars. OK I will stop. End of “discussion”.Tipota 16:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I can’t make it clearer. I will stop edit wars; end of discussion. Do as you wish with the images.Tipota 16:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, all right. Can you unlock those pages now, Mugiwara Franky? Buh6173 16:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Pacifista So now you're saying that everything that the anime shows is not cannon unless if it is shown in the manga (not refering to fillers). Its obvious that the intended purpose of the anime having more elements than the manga so that viewers will have a better understanding of the manga. If the anime is not cannon then what is? Oda worked on the anime so that it backs up that of the manga and is a reliable source, with extra bit for better understanding. So just leave it as it is, that the Pacifista facing Kidd and Law was a Pacifista. :Are you serious? Yes, more elements are added to the anime sometimes instead of the manga, but those aren't added by Oda, and are therefore not canonical. If something only appears in the anime and not in the manga, that is not canon; that is filler. And even if I were to follow your backwards logic for a few minutes, let me remind you that at the end of the anime-only fight between Law/Kid and the Pacifista, another "Pacifista" appeared to give it the same ambiguous ending that the manga had. In other words, both the manga and the anime intended to leave it blank for the moment whether the two fought the real Kuma or not. Buh6173 05:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) NOTE THIS: If it was the real Kuma then he would have been carrying his signature BIBLE, on Chapter 506, Page 04. You're a serious NOOB! :That's true. Then again, none of the other Pacifista showed the capability of speech. I'm not saying that it is Kuma, and I'm not saying it isn't; I'm saying that, at the moment, it is unknown until Oda clarifies. Buh6173 05:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Quote (frome above): "Then again, none of the other Pacifista showed the capability of speech.". Are you SERIOUSLY that NOOB!!!! I even gave u a reference in the edit. The Pacifista even said Apoo's name "Scratchmen Apoo" when Apoo appeared to attack Kizaru. There you go. another Pacifista showing the "capability of speech" as you call it. Go check it out before you change it again! I'm starting to agree with what Mugiwara Franky 17:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) said above. :Ah, you're right. I missed that. :Well, nonetheless, the one that fought Kid and Law did not show his paws and did not fight them, so for now it's still unknown if it was a Pacifista or not. It probably is, but you can't jump to conclusions, otherwise that's a form of speculation and assumption. :Oh, and if you don't want to make an ass out of yourself, then please actually spell properly and stop saying "noob". Buh6173 05:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh and what did I spell wrong now??? Also, from what you said earlier that the "manga is canonical". Alright, if you take that point of yours into account: In regards to Kuma, where ever he goes, he is carrying his signature trademark BIBLE, whether at Mariejois or on Thriller Bark or at Sabaody Archipelago (facing the Straw Hats) or at Marine Headquarters (facing Whitebeard Pirates), he is always carrying his BIBLE in the manga, so therefore "CANONICAL" according to your terms and as global One Piece fans all know. You made your point that if the Pacifista speaks, it is possibly Kuma himself, right? So why would he for one and both times be missing his BIBLE when facing Kidd and Law & when facing Apoo, Drake, Hawkins and Uroge? Therefore the Pacifista facing Kidd and Law could not have been Kuma (despite not making a move). It's not assumptions, It is FACT! Therefore please stop editing it back because it is already fact the that Pacifista cannot be Kuma, thats it, fullstop. NOTE: I'll also be checking back in a few days, to see if you've changed it back to your speculation again... and if you persist to revert it then I'll continue to call you "noob"! :To the anon, please do not insult editors. For the Pacifista that faced the four supernovas, it is shown that it is not Kuma because it fired lasers from his hands. For the one that faced Kid and Law, it is not known if it is Kuma or not. The manga just shows a cliffhanger. The anime created some filler content but left a similar cliffhanger with the two captains encountering another Pacifista. :Filler is not canon in most cases. It is just the anime team making more stuff to make scenes or situations longer.Mugiwara Franky 08:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I know that the evidence of him speaking isn't valid due to the case with Apoo, but the thing is, the battle with Kid and Law wasn't shown. We never got to see whether or not he had paws or lasers. Oda purposely left it ambiguous for now. Saying that it was a Pacifista just because he lacked the Bible is jumping to conclusions. So stop reverting it to that. Buh6173 14:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Most cases? Since when is filler EVER canon? Drunk Samurai 18:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Whitebeard Saga Thanks for your grammar check friend. I want to ask why did whitebeard saga before thriller bark? Coldhandzz 05:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :The saga encompasses the other arcs within it, such as Thriller Bark, Sabaody Archipelago, Amazon Lily, etc. Buh6173 05:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) During Thriller Bark, the war was building up. The arcs tell the story about the war development and the war itself, that's why. Joekido 23:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Comment on recent edit war Listen its nice and all that you add images and quotes, however if they are not arranged properly, then they are nothing but decoration.Mugiwara Franky 17:24, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Grammar Hey friend can you check my grammar on my recent edits? thnx Coldhandzz 12:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Little note Maybe its not best to sign your name with "The Pope" as it may offend. One-Winged Hawk 21:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it's my username pretty much everywhere else. The Pope 21:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm suprised you've gotten away with it on the net then usually names like "IAMJESUS" and stuff gets pulled up by someone. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 22:52, October 9, 2009 (UTC) People get offended by somebody using the name Pope? Drunk Samurai 00:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC)